Not Giving Up
by pieluvr180
Summary: After their talk at the deli, Ste found himself in a waiting room at the Crisis Center. Second one-shot in the 'Not Alone' verse


**Holy pineapples, is anybody still here? Anyways, I am so sorry for the long wait. Let's just say piles of schoolwork, finals, and writer's block is a terrible, terrible mix. I know it's short but I promise that the next one I will try harder to make it longer. Reviews (both complimentary and constructive criticism) are appreciated! I don't own Hollyoaks (awards around for James Sutton and Anna Passey though) Note: In this fic/verse, the deli was just in the process of being sold, the Hutch is opening, and both attacks of Peri and Robbie did occur. Also, this is deviates a bit from canon because Sam never took John Paul to talk to a therapist yet. **

Tick, tick, tick. Ste stared at the clock as he waited for John Paul, thinking back to their conversation at the deli.

"John Paul, have you thought about maybe talking to someone about this?" he said as he looked up from the floor, his questioning look on Ste, who was currently sitting next to him on a table.

"Who? Like a professional?" Ste nodded in response.

Silence came over the two men as they sat together, John Paul's gaze down on his entwined hands in his lap. Then, in a quiet voice, John Paul said, "I don't think I can, Ste." "Why?" Ste asked in a questioning tone, his gaze completely on the blonde. When John Paul gave no response, Ste said, "If you're worried about them judging you- you know they won't, right?" John Paul nodded. "I know, I know. It's just... I don't want to relive it again. Especially for some stranger."

He lifted his head when a hand rested on his entwined hands. "John Paul," Ste said. "I meant it when I said I'll be there for you. I'll be waiting outside for you on one of those lousy couches, reading who knows how old magazines." John Paul smiled.

"While I'm in the office, laying on my own lousy couch?" Ste smiled back.

"Exactly."

John Paul chuckled and the smile on his lips rose. "Thanks."

"Ste?"

Said brunette blinked out of his trance when he heard his name called. He turned towards the source of the voice and saw Sam walking towards him from the left.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, an expression of concern on her face. Ste hesitated before replying, "I'm here waiting for John Paul." Blinking in surprise, Sam remained speechless. At that moment, Ste decided to ask a question of his own. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to ask for advice." Sam exhaled. "I was unsure how to convince John Paul to come back here but I can see that I don't need to." Ste gave a small nod.

"When did you find out?" Sam asked. Ste shrugged, "Just this noon."

"And you brought him here?" Ste nodded. The two stood in silence until another thought came to Ste's mind. "Sam? Is this why you asked Peri to keep the attack a secret?" Sam deeply inhaled before slowly nodding with an exhale. There was a pause of silence until Sam came with a question of her own. "Ste, not to put you on the spot, but do you know who did it?" Ste averted his gaze as Sam continued. "Or do you have any idea about who it was?" Before he could give any response, the door opened.

"Hey," Ste said, his attention shifting the blonde walking in from behind Sam. "How'd it go?" John Paul shrugged and Sam couldn't help but notice how exhausted John Paul looked.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, her hand on his shoulder.

"Tired, I guess." John Paul replied with another shrug. "How about you go home and rest? I'll walk with you," Ste cut in at that moment. John Paul nodded and turned around. Ste waved a goodbye to Sam before turning and walking with John Paul.

As she watched the two walk away, Sam realized that Ste had never answered her question.

* * *

"So I was thinking about dinner. We could go by the Hutch or I could just stop by and pick something up and bring it to your house," Ste said. The pair was walking through the village as Ste filled the silence with dinner ideas and John Paul listened, initially said _yes, no,_ or _maybe_ but then only nodded or hmmed his response due to exhaustion rather than annoyance.

"Do you like pizza? I could grab some things at Price Slice and-" Ste was interrupted by John Paul. "Ste, I get what you're doing and I really appreciate it but I just want to go home and see Baby Matthew. And take a nap."

"Alright, I'll walk you there and-"

"No really, you've done enough for me today, and I truly am grateful for it." John Paul gave Ste a genuine, albeit small and exhausted, smile. And Ste couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay," Ste said. "But you have to promise to call later, alright?" John Paul nodded. "I will." The blonde waved, turned around, and began walking. As he watched John Paul walk away, Ste noticed Robbie standing by the deli.

Inhaling deeply, Ste came to a decision and walked over to Robbie.

* * *

The McQueen residence was silent aside from the sound of a faucet dripping and the soft whispering upstairs.

"You're gonna grow up to be a hard headed man, you know," Nana said, rocking Matthew in her arms. "And stubborn with spirit 'cause you're a McQueen. But kind-hearted, just like your father." Unbeknownst to her, John Paul was leaning against the door frame, watching the scene with a small smile.

"There's something up with your father though." John Paul's smile slowly faded. "The village thinks he's a monster but they're wrong. That Robbie Roscoe fellow wound him up, I know it."

His vision suddenly blurred with tears, and he found himself staring up the ceiling, his eyes shut against the burn of tears. "I'll tell you something though." He dropped his head back as he heard Nana's next words. "I promise you. I won't give up on him."


End file.
